It is well known to provide electrical cables with contacts which can be easily fitted together to electrically connect the cables. An example of an especially convenient cable contact is the pin and socket contact. The pin and socket contact permits connection of two cables by simply sliding a pin on one cable into a socket on the other. One type of widely used pin and socket contact, is the in-line insertion type.
Electrical apparatuses of various types are often required to include a convenient, simultaneous connection/disconnection for a plurality of in-series conductors. Automotive vehicles for example, represent a typical environment wherein it is desired to provide for the quick assembly of a plurality of conductors in series. As is well known, today's automobiles employ a rather sophisticated electrical system containing many wiring harnesses involving hundreds of circuits transmitted throughout the engine compartment, the vehicle interior and the trunk. To facilitate not only the initial assembly of the vehicle, but also to accommodate subsequent repair, and testing and replacement, it is important that releasable connectors be utilized throughout the numerous involved wiring harnesses. With the influx of computer control systems, it becomes necessary to allow for the in-line insertion of electronic instruments for checking the digital circuits, not only in vehicles but in an assortment of various other apparatus. It is most desirable that an improved conductor termination be provided, not only to insure the highest possible amperage rating, but also to permit quick and positive insertion and retention of the terminations within a connector housing. A RADSOK® termination provides such a termination.
RADSOK® is the trademark for a patented high performance hyperboloid socket and pin-style electrical contact system for applications 30 amps and above. The hyperboloid connectors offer superior performance when compared with standard pin and socket connectors. In the RADSOK® terminal, multiple contacting elements are hyperbolically arrayed around the inner diameter of the socket. In addition, each of the contact elements is skewed with respect to the axial direction of the terminal. The result is multiple contact surfaces that comprise a contact grid. The hyperbolic configuration results in a mechanical interference between an inserted pin and the contact elements. When a pin is inserted into the socket, the contacting elements of the grid mechanically wrap around the pin providing pressure necessary for superior electrical connection.
Because it is desirable to design pin and socket contacts to be as simple as possible, many of the conventional contact arrangements lack any sort of durable, but simple latching mechanism. Continuous use in which strain is placed on the cables in a direction that would cause the contacts to pull apart is prevalent in the industry. Current methods of providing a latching mechanism by trapping the contacts inside an elaborate connector have been lacking in structural integrity. One solution has been to combine the mating and un-mating mechanism with the latching mechanism combined.
Thus, a need exists in the industry to provide an in-line cable assembly which has a pin end and a socket end, and allows a higher current rating such as that provided with a RADSOK® socket, and provides an adequate latching mechanism.